


Motivation

by Dragomir



Series: Stocks [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All of these Inquisitors are assholes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Public Humiliation, Religion, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because no matter how terrible it is, <i>everyone</i> has a motivation for <i>something</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Male Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auds1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auds1978/gifts), [LaviniaD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaD/gifts).



> This one is gifted to the people who said they'd read it if I wrote it. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

If he _had_ to be honest, Trevelyan had considered making the mage’s punishment a bit more… _intimate_ , and considerably more _private_. (He wouldn’t have gone as far as 'inquisiting' Dorian personally, but maybe after a few people had had a go at the man.) Unfortunately, the loss of the Undercroft wouldn’t have been good. He _knew_ Arcanist Dagna would have blown the whole damn cave out of the mountain the second she found out it’d been ‘defiled’ by her apostate friend’s rightful punishment. (And, alright, Dorian Pavus wasn’t _technically_ an Apostate, but he _was_ from Tevinter, which put him about half a step above ‘abomination’ on a good day.)

So, with a heavy heart and a _very_ sad expression – really, he’d shed a few tears too, so overcome with emotion at the thought of punishing such a _good_ friend – he’d announced that Dorian Pavus was to be turned over to the soldiers for common use in the courtyard. He’d have to remember the politically acceptable excuse he’d made. Something about Pavus being a potential Venatori spy, or something. (Which was fun to think about as a bedroom scene, but really, he’d just been bored and Pavus was a convenient outlet for his boredom. Not to mention that Pavus was just an arrogant little slut, but that was beside the point. …Whatever that point had been at the time.)

Trevelyan grinned as the mage began shrieking and begging for mercy. The uptight little shit had been hiding behind his massive ox – sorry, his massive _Tal-Vashoth_ – lover for _far_ too long, and now he was just getting his dues. No amount of pleading was going to change that.

“Oh Dorian,” he sighed as the mage started crying as his clothes were destroyed, “do be a dear and _stop sniveling_. You _were_ the one who said you looked good in rope.” He smirked as the mage began gabbling pleas for mercy in Tevene and Trade and Common. “And will someone _please_ shut him up? He’s giving me a headache!”


	2. Female Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he'd just behaved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should call her Inquisitor Crazycakes or Inquisitor Creepy.

Trevelyan supposes that, under his bluster and bravado, Dorian Pavus can be quite a sweet man. In his unexpectedly vulnerable moments, she’d felt the urge to mother him and protect him from the world that had hurt him so. He was also, she’d discovered, a valued companion and a trusted advisor on rare matters when he was properly brought to heel like a _proper_ mage. The _problem_ was that the _only_ person who could bring him to heel was a brutish Qunari thug who wouldn’t even try to pay lip service to the Chantry.

As a devout Andrastean, Trevelyan had _tried_ to be soft on Dorian and, by extension, the Iron Bull. But then they had gone and made a _game_ of hiding Dorian away from the Templars who were supposed to watch after him, so he didn’t become a maleficar or an abomination. What was worse, the Iron Bull was helping Dorian actively drive the Templars _away_. How was _anyone_ in Skyhold supposed to feel safe after that?

Dorian Pavus was a sweet man, but he really needed to be brought under Chantry control. She had agonized over the problem for _weeks_ , had tried everything short of _bullying_ the mage into accepting his Templar escorts, and Dorian had just laughed in her face and told her that he would _never_ become a blood mage or allow a demon to possess him. Well, as much as he might believe in his abilities, Trevelyan knew what happened to overconfident mages. And really, was it too much to ask that Dorian simply allow a few Templars to escort him around Skyhold and examine his things routinely to make sure he wasn’t hiding the accouterments for a blood magic ritual? No? Well, she’d gotten fed up with his defiance.

And then she’d hit on the _perfect_ solution: If Dorian continued to be Skyhold’s problem, then she could turn that problem into a common good. It was poetic, in a way, and perhaps after he was punished, he would _stop_ behaving so erratically and come to heel.

When she passed down his sentence, he resisted, because of course he couldn’t accept his punishment like an adult. Still, it was her duty to bring him to heel, and she would carry that duty out to the best of her abilities.

“Be calm, Dorian,” she cooed, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him as he thrashed against the Templars binding him. “Hush, sweet. This will be over soon, if you just behave.” She kissed his forehead when he began pleading, and thought of the good works he could do when he was better behaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....let's got with a mix of both, shall we?  She is one of the two most terrifying female Quizzies in this series, for some reason.


	3. Male Cadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone asks, he's going to blame it on the Winter Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadash is just having a bad year, really.

It’s all because of the _fucking_ Winter Palace. Well, if he’s asked, that’s what he’s going to say. Everyone knows Pavus did something that resulted in him getting utterly _wasted_ later in the evening (probably related to his being both Tevinter and a mage), and he’d lost approval with the damn court. Fucking mages. (He likes them a hell of a lot more when they’re buying lyrium off him, but otherwise fuck ‘em all, they’re irritating as shit. Not as bad as Templars, though, he’ll give them that. But that’s not the point.)

The _actual_ point of this is that he’s having a _really_ terrible…year. Probably a terrible year, maybe more. Nothing has gone right. He is not with his comfy Carta job. He has to be _noble_. He can’t fuck anyone who looks attractive whenever he wants anymore. He has to be a _Chantry_ figurehead. And Pavus, the fucking ‘Vint prick, has been shaking his ass in his direction since Day-fucking-One. Honestly, he could have dealt with that. Exiled noble hunters did the same damn thing. _Whores_ did the same damn thing. But Pavus has gotten on his last nerve, refuses to put out to make up for shaking his ass like that, and to add into the bargain, he’s an uppity, mouthy bitch who should have been put in his place a _long_ time ago. (Cadash kind of wishes he had that time amulet and the power to work it, just so he could keep going back to that meeting with Pavus’ father so he could watch the irritating little ‘Vint whore cry as many times as he wanted. That had been fun.)

But no. He has to be _noble_ , and he has to make this seem _appropriate_ , so he has to come up with an excuse as to _why_ he’s punishing the mage.

It is surprisingly easy to blame the whole Stone-damned thing on Pavus being from Tevinter and the _fucking_ Winter Palace. _No one_ likes Tevinter, and Cadash is pretty sure that everyone wants to see the prissy bitch get punted down a few rungs of the ladder, whether that fact is in play or not.

“I’m just having a bad day, sweet,” Cadash coos in Pavus’ ear as the mage pleads with him through the gag holding his mouth open. “And you’re an irritating little whore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, this Inquisitor was fun to write. He's such an asshole, though.


	4. Female Cadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Iron Bull hadn't been so obtuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Inquisitor is _nuts_.

It’s Iron Bull’s fault, really. Cadash has no problem at all with Dorian – he’s got a mouth on him, but she likes the sass and backtalk. Even when he’s pressing her buttons, he’s at least being friendly about it – almost like her brothers back home, except without the chance that Dorian could usurp her position. She honestly doesn’t have a problem with Dorian.

It’s _Iron Bull_ she hates.

There’s a saying, in the Carta: The men run the Carta, but the women are the Stone. Or, for anyone who wasn’t up on their parlance: The men called the shots, but the women were the _real_ power. And what a Carta woman wanted, a Carta woman _got_. She’d been _powerful_ in the Carta – not like she was as the Inquisitor, but powerful – and she could have any man she wanted in her bed with a twitch of her fingers or a suggestive look. And now, the _one_ man she was trying to get in her bed had not only rejected her, but outright _refused_ her invitation. Her very _generous_ invitation.

All because he was fucking a pretty-boy mage.

If Dorian hadn’t been fucking Bull, Cadash would have been content to leave him alone. She’s got a hard limit for people not giving her what she wants, though, and Dorian’s hit it _hard_. She wants Iron Bull, so Dorian has got to go. Oh, she won’t kill him, that’d just be a waste of a perfectly good mage, but she’s going to make sure he never lets Bull touch him again.

And with that wedge between them, Cadash thinks with a pleased smile as she skips to the great hall, the path to Iron Bull’s bed will be clear. She feels a bit of regret that she’s got to break Dorian to get him out of the way, but the thought of _finally_ getting to ride the Bull makes up for it and smothers the regret with a vengeance.

Dorian is kneeling on the floor when she reaches him, bound and gagged so he can’t plead or fight. Cadash takes a moment to admire the knotwork keeping the naked mage in place before grabbing a handful of his hair to force him to look up at her.

“Next time you get between me and something I want,” Cadash whispered, because this was only for Dorian’s ears, “I’ll do a lot worse than break you, Dorian. Am I clear?” The fear in his eyes made her grin even wider as he was dragged outside.

She couldn’t _wait_ to see Bull abandon Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is not the first Inquisitor I named 'Inquisitor Crazycakes', but she's pretty scary nonetheless.


	5. Male Adaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been _nice_. He really had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to that _one_ guy that every woman has a story about. You know the type.

He’s being petty and jealous and a few other things, but Adaar’s always _hated_ that Dorian decided to take a fucking _Qunari_ over _him_. He’s Vashoth, he’s handsome, he’s intelligent, and he’d have respected Dorian’s privacy instead of blathering on about what went on behind their bedroom doors to everyone and the fucking _dog_. And yet, the uptight, arrogant little bitch turned him _down_. He honestly couldn’t figure out _why_. He’d gotten the little whore his amulet back. He hadn’t allowed the mage’s father to speak to him after that unpleasant little tidbit about a blood magic ritual had been aired. He’d been so unfailingly _nice_ to the stupid bitch, and _still_ Dorian went to the stinking, hulking savage for a good pounding. Maybe that was it – because he _wasn’t_ a hulking savage like Bull. Or was it because he’d shown too much honest _interest_ instead of _humiliating_ pretty, perfect, prim little Dorian?

He honestly didn’t know, and it grated on him. The slut didn’t want him, fine. He could honestly have been _fine_ if Dorian had gone to _anyone_ else to get pounded into the mattress – like Cullen. (Koslun’s balls, did that man need a good hard fuck...) Even _Blackwall_ would have been preferable, but no, the bitch had to go to _the Iron Bull_.

Fine, then. If Dorian wants to be an uptight little whore, then he can be petty and jealous, and he’ll _break_ pretty little Dorian until the bitch won’t let _anyone_ touch him. He smirks as the Saarebas collar is fastened around Dorian’s neck, making the pretty, perfect little mage not a mage. Well, not until it comes off, anyways, but by then Dorian’ll be too broken to do anything about it. When the dumb slut starts sobbing and begging, Adaar allows a smile onto his face at last.

“I wouldn’t have treated my _lover_ like this,” he coos, cupping Dorian’s face in his massive hands. He _revels_ in the fear that flickers across the mage’s perfect face and smiles widely as the soldiers drag him out to the stocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this Inquisitor is the one I loathe the most.


	6. Female Adaar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd say she had a reason, but really, it's just fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all going to _love_ this one.

Of all the things she’s done since becoming the Inquisitor, punching the uptight little ‘Vint whore is probably her favorite. Oh, she’s got her own private army now, she’s the most important figure in all of Thedas – well, the Qunari don’t much approve of her, and Tevinter would prefer she didn’t exist, but both problems can be dealt with once she’s defeated Corypheus – and she _still_ has to acknowledge that punching the little bitch as her favorite action thus far. She’d thought she had made it _quite_ clear that she as the ultimate authority in Skyhold, that nothing happened without her approval, and there was Dorian Pavus, a defiant little whore to the last.

He’d been arranging for a ship to take him back to Tevinter – so he said. She knew better. The slut wouldn’t go anywhere without his favorite ox-man, and that meant the Chargers would follow as well. She didn’t know what he was doing, and didn’t much care – he wouldn’t try it again. He was going to pay for his defiance, and Skyhold would cheer for her when she was done.

Watching as the mage was dragged up from the dungeon – looking a bit worse for wear after his week in a dog’s cage while she got the Bull and his Chargers carefully out of the way – made her feel warm and fuzzy. Well, as warm and fuzzy as she could get, anyways. The bruise on his face where she had struck him was fading, but she could already imagine the tapestry of colors it would be once he’d finished… _entertaining_ the soldiers of Skyhold. It would be _beautiful_ , and he’d never forget his place again.

And to add to the bonus of watching him beaten, he wouldn’t leave Skyhold. If he didn’t leave Skyhold, then he couldn’t attempt to undermine her, as poor as his efforts to do so would no doubt be. But she knew the power rumors had – all it took was one reaching the right people and everything she’d built would come crashing down like a house of cards.

She smiled as she handed down judgment on Pavus. Accusing the little slut of being a Venatori spy – willing or not, it made no difference, she had said – was the _perfect_ way to set him up for his punishment. Everyone had heard the argument in the library a week ago. They’d all heard him tell her to give Corypheus his best. The stupid whore had brought it on himself.

“Oh, and Dorian?” she said sweetly, kneeling down so she was eye-level with him as he was bound in the stocks. “I’ll gift-wrap you and send you to Corypheus myself if you ever talk back to me again. Am I clear?”

His first bruise was a gift for spitting in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may or may not have binge-watched an evil!Inquisitor playthrough on youtube, and... Well... [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AD11YQ63smw) clip kind of inspired this chapter. (And when I call this one evil, she totally is.)


	7. Male Lavellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shem need to pay for his clan's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dude is broke and just decided to ski-jump off the slippery slope of crazy, fair warning.

Pavus is a _shem_. That’s enough reason to hate hi… _it_. He _loathes_ the shem, and he wants _all_ of them to die. Death is nothing less than they deserve. His clan deserved better, and still the Shem butchered them like animals. And then there’s the stupid, sniveling shem bitch, whom _no one_ will defend if he decides to take a swing at h… _it_. Well, the Chargers would, but they’re all off on the Storm Coast with their big softie of a leader. (What a pity.) The bitch is his to destroy.

Lavellan glares down at the whimpering shem mage and stalks over to where it’s being held down by soldiers. He smirks when he sees the collar fastened around hi… _it’s_ neck. He… No, no, _no_! _IT_ won’t be doing any magic until the collar comes off – the collar stops magic, and it can stop a stupid shem mage too. He wants to punish _all_ of the stinking humans for what happened to his clan, but he has to settle for _this_ one. Fuck, what he could do to the sniveling whore… And no one would complain if he tortured it for a little bit.

The shem is pleading through a bloody mouth, pleading for him not to hurt it. Lavellan narrows his eyes and tilts his head back, staring down the line of his nose. The mage trembles and ducks its eyes. Lavellan smirks – the shem had once compared him to a panther on the hunt when he did that. … _No_. The shem isn’t his friend! The shem all just need to…need…

It’s pleading with him again, grey eyes wide with fright. Lavellan grabs it’s hair and hauls it up so they’re eye to eye now.

“Tell that to my _clan_ , shem,” he spits. He punches the mage as hard as he can and hears something crunch. The shem _owe_ him for his clan’s death, and now this one’s paying for it in blood.

“Haul it out to the stocks!” he barks, and massages his hand as the Tevinter is hauled out of the great hall. Maybe he’ll go inflict more punishment on hi… _it_ in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I kind of feel bad for this one? He's still a jackass and he needs to be beaten, but otoh, his entire clan is dead...? ~~No, his response is not appropriate in any way shape or form.~~


	8. Female Lavellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves her. He _has_ to love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Inquisitor I wrote and the first one I referred to as 'Crazycakes'.

There is a _long_ string a reasons. A _very_ long, _exhaustive_ string of reasons. All of them culminate on one point, though: Dorian Pavus had strung her along. The slutty little shem had strung her along. He’d _flirted_ with her. He had made her feel _special_ and _wanted_ , like she hadn’t felt since leaving her clan behind for the shems’ world, and…and he’d turned out to be just like every single shem man she’d met: You can _flirt_ with the pretty elf, but Creators forbid you actually want to _fuck_ the pretty elf. (Or, Creators and Fen’Harel forbid, fall in _love_ with the pretty elf.) He said he liked men. _Exclusively_.

As _if_. He’s _lying_. He’s a _shem_. They lie about _everything!_

He loves her. He does. He’s just lying about it.

Now that his stupid ox of a boyfriend – the ox must have some hold over Dorian, to make him deny his love for her…—is off on the Storm Coast with his Chargers, she can _finally_ pay Dorian back for being a tease. He wants to slut around and lead people on? Fine. He can pay back _everyone_ he’s teased and led on in _full_. Shem lie about everything, but she can make them tell the truth. She’s going to _destroy_ Dorian. She’ll break him, break what’s left, and then she’s going to dance on the pieces until he _admits_ he loves women too.

And if she plays her cards right, she’ll break whatever hold the Iron Bull has on him and they can _finally_ be together. (He still needs to pay for being such a tease, though. She’ll apologize to Dorian afterwards. When he loves her again. Properly.) Lavellan smiles down at Dorian, practically skipping as she follows the soldiers dragging him out to the courtyard.

“If you’d just stop _lying_ , I’d stop punishing you,” she says softly so only he can hear. She bounces on the balls of her feet, suddenly giddy as Dorian is stripped and bound in the stocks. She finally gets to see all of him! Lavellan bends down again so she can press her lips close to his hear. “Admit that you love me and I’ll stop this, I promise!”

He spits in her face and Lavellan scowls. Fine. Let him get what he deserves. She punches him before stepping back so the soldiers can have their fun.

He’ll love her. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't she a treasure?
> 
> I am sad to see this story end, but rest assured, there are many, many more to come in this series.


End file.
